Oh, Buddy I'm in trouble
by MacePop
Summary: Jake and Collie have been friends for ages, but what happens after she comes back to school from being sick...JacobXOC Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I pretend to. I do own Collie however and Coach :] **

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I know it's another JacobXOC story but like I say on my profile, I just recently got the nerve to post stuff on this website and there was a time period when I really liked Jacob with an OC so don't judge me :]. The italicized words are Collie's thoughts. Hope you enjoy. **

**UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I recently went back through this story to make corrections and add some new details. I've also made Biggest Fear the sequel to Oh Buddy. Thanks to everyone who has viewed, alerts and reviewed this story. **

I sighed as I glanced back at my dad as he waved from the driver's seat and pulled away. Looking up at the small brick building that was the only high school the reservation, I inwardly groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love the rez, but I hated high school more. It's not the work, I'm rather a good student actually and, to the annoyance of my classmates, I was a teacher's pet.

I sighed again as I climbed the wide stairs and entered the building. I had been home sick with the flu for the past week and had finally got the okay to come back to school.

I entered the office and smiled at Mrs. Baker, she was the office secretary and loved me, so much that she would let me get away with murder.

"Colleen! I'm so glad you're back! How are you feeling?" she asked as I handed her my school excuse for the past three weeks that I had been absent. She was the only person who called me Colleen, besides my Mom who left when I was three.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern Mrs. Baker." I said with my sweetest suck up voice. I know it's weird, but my friends say my voice changes when I talk to someone of authority, like it goes higher and becomes sweeter. My best friend Ally calls it my "Girl Scout" voice.

Mrs. Baker handed me a note to my second period class, which was gym and smiled. "If you start to feel unwell come let me know and I will send you home." She said smiling before motioning me to leave the office. I smiled and nodded as I headed for the gym.

I pushed my dark brown hair off my shoulder and walked into the gym class. I rolled my eyes as the chorus of Katy Perry's _California Gurls _blasted through the gym as warm up music. Coach Adams always tried to pretend he was one of the kids and most of us thought he was pretty cool, only because he let his pets get away with anything. He also liked to be called "Coach" which I found weird but whatever it's not my name.

I walked up to coach and handed him my note, he smiled and said "Welcome back Anderson" and continued telling people to keep warming up. As I headed toward the bleachers, I felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around me and swing me around, yelling "Collie!" I laughed as I was spun around and placed back on my feet. "Jake!" I laughed as he put me down and I turned to face him. When I looked into his brown eyes I was hit with some sort of awe struck feeling.

It felt like I was drawn to him and I resisted the urge to jump into his arms. He was, for lack of a better term, beautiful. His muscles were visible through his tight gym shirt and his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. Jake was also very attractive in the face and well let's just say I thought he looked very nice. He was staring at me with some sort of expression between awe and shock that reminded me of a blind man seeing light for the first time and then I realized I had been staring so I turned away and looked at the bleachers.

Searching for some reason not to look up at him again, I sat my stuff down on the bleachers and when I finally got the nerve to turn back around to face him; Quil and Embry where standing there.

"Collie-Cat! Your back! Gosh it has been awful with you gone, I've had to do my own English work!" Quil said, sounding dramatically exasperated but I knew he was kidding, kinda. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and squeezed. _Dang! Did these three take steroids while I was gone? What the heck!_ I laughed as he sat me down, grateful I could breathe again.

"And I had to read a whole chapter in history without you! Do you know how hard that was? Never leave us again!" Embry added as he pulled me to his chest, dramatically.

I laughed as I pushed myself away from him. I had known Embry, Jake and Quil since we were all in preschool. After my Mom had left, my dad felt he needed to get back to his Quileute roots and move pack to La Push and closer to my grandma.

I had all the traits of most the Quileute women, dark brown hair and tan skin except my eyes were an ocean blue instead a chocolate brown. My grandmother says that my eyes are the only good thing my mother ever gave me.

I suddenly looked up at Quil with a thoughtful look, "Wait, Quil, I was out with the flu for three weeks."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "So?"

"So," I rolled my eyes at his utter lack of attention to detail, "You said it was a hard week without me. So either you three are too daft to have realized I was gone or you three were out too."

I heard a chuckle and looked over to Jake who was giving me an amused smile, and I suddenly felt my face turn pink knowing I had just let my inner nerd out again. Did I mention I hated high school?

"There she goes again, sometimes I feel like I'm hanging out with Hermione Granger or something. Okay, would you like some house points now?" Embry said, while he and Quil started laughing their heads off at my expression. Embry was in love with Harry Potter and often made references to it, including comparing me to Hermione.

Before I could respond with a sarcastic comment, Coach called us all to the middle of the floor and began to explain the game we were going to play. I realized I hadn't had time to warm up or dress into my gym clothes so I was the only one in jeans. I saw Jake whispering to Quil who was grinning like crazy. I shrugged it off, even though I really wanted to know what they were talking about, and turned to listen to coach.

"Okay kids, today we are going to play some flag football. This means no physical contact fellas, since the ladies are playing too." Coach said a lot more, but I didn't hear him, I was having a panic attack inside my head.

_Are you kidding me? Yes, let's make the clumsiest kid in the class play football! I swear I don't even know why I'm in gym! _ As the mini rant continued in my head I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Jake giving me a worried look. _Awe he was worried about me, Yay!_

"Are you okay?" He asked in a husky whisper that I found very sexy. _Sexy! What the hell Collie, stop that!_

"Yeah, just a little nervous, you know I'm not very coordinated." I replied with a fake smile and turned my attention back to Coach just in time to see him split us into teams.

I was placed in front of a huge guy I knew as Gary Arnold, I also knew Gary hated me which made me even more nervous. I had turned him down last year to go to the annual back to school beach party and since then he had harassed me and even filled my locker with strawberry jam, knowing I was allergic to strawberries!

I looked over to the bleachers and noticed that the guys had their heads together talking about something. I noticed that Embry was wearing an angry expression that made me worried. My worry for Embry didn't last long however, when Jake suddenly looked up and gave me an encouraging smile. _He has such a great smile, and his dimples are SO cute. Sigh, it should be illegal to be that hot._ I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled back at him and turned back at Gary.

He was looking at me and got an, what I'd like to call, evil grin on his face and mouthed "You're going down, Anderson." I was so shocked at his statement I hadn't realized that: A) Jake had stood up and was looking at me with his worried expression and B) we had started playing.

Suddenly the football was thrown into my hands and I looked up in time to see Gary running at me, getting ready for a tackle. I gave my best "girl" scream and threw the football into the air before everything went black.

**How about that cliff hanger? Teehee, review and I might update faster****… pretty**** please :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story. **

"Come on, Collie-Cat. Show me those baby blues." I heard someone, who sounded a lot like Quil, say as he tapped my face lightly.

I could hear others voice, whispering in angry hushed tones and I suddenly thought I was in trouble. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Quil, Embry and another guy I knew to be Jared Thail bending over me, staring awkwardly.

"Well about time, Good Morning Sunshine!" Embry said as he smiled at me, though I could tell it was sort of forced. _I wonder what's up with him?_ I looked at him groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wh…What happened?" I asked as they looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I'll go tell Sam, Jake and Paul that she's awake, maybe that'll calm Black down enough to act semi-normal. Be right back Col." Jared announced as he ran over to the other side of the gym. _Col? Since when do I have a nickname from Jared? My head hurts._

I started to sit up when Quil put his hand on my shoulder. _When did his hands get so big?_ I wondered to myself.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Collie. You hit your head really hard. I knew you were having trouble with Gary, but dude I didn't know it was this bad. He tried to kill you!" Quil said, shaking slightly.

"You're being dramatic, Quil. Besides this would be the second time." I said, not really thinking.

"WHAT?" I heard someone shout from across the gym and it made me jump, and subconsciously move closer to Quil.

"Jacob! Calm. Down. Now." I heard Sam Uley say in an commanding voice.

"What's Sam Uley doing here?" I asked as Quil and Embry helped get me on my feet.

"He's..um…" Embry started before someone interrupted him.

"He's here to help." Jared said coming back over to us with a half-smile. "How ya feeling?" he asked, trying to distract me.

"Like I was hit by a truck." I said flatly. I could feel a knot forming on the back of my head and reached back to touch it only to make myself wince. And I thought I heard whimpering from the other side of the gym, I must have hit my head pretty hard if I thought one of these big tough guys were whimpering. "Why's he here? I thought you guys didn't like him, Em?"

Before he could say anything else, the gym doors banged open and someone came in yelling "I GOT THE ICE!" I looked up to see Kim Conweller running toward us like a crazy person and I tried not to giggle. I really liked Kim, we weren't best friends or anything but we had had classes together the last few years of school.

"Slow down, Kimmy-Bear, she's awake." Jared said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple lightly. Which I thought was the cutest thing ever, brownie points for Jared!

She handed the bag of ice to me and smiled. "Hey Collie, how are you feeling?"

I tried to smile, as I placed the ice to the back of my aching head, but anyone could tell it was forced. "Like a million bucks." I said rolling my eyes, while Jared, Embry and Quil started laughing.

I hadn't noticed that Sam, Jake and Paul had joined us. I looked at Jake and suddenly I felt like crying, he looked so hurt and guilty and angry all at once. He noticed me watching him and stared intensely into my eyes, and suddenly I felt the urge to comfort him, hug him even.

_It's the head injury Collie, chill out. These intense urges to jump Jake whenever you are in the same room will go away along with the headache. _

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, looking worried and I noticed that when he scrunched his face together, lines formed on his forehead and I suddenly thought that was cute. _What the hell is wrong with me? Come on, Collie, pull yourself together. This is Jake your thinking about, JAKE! You know he likes that Bella chick, why are you doing this to yourself? _

"Yeah, it's just a little bump. Gary is just ridiculous; he's just angry with me and took it a little too far." I said, trying not to notice how tense Jake's body got. "Speaking of Gary, where is he? And everyone else?" I asked, glancing around the gym for the first time.

"I took care of it," Jake said, the emotionless tone in his voice made me take a step closer to Quil.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jake? What did you do?" I asked, looking at him and feeling guilty for sounding so accusing. I could see that his body was physically shaking, which was odd to me. I felt Quil drape his arm over my shoulders and pull my closer to him, and if I didn't know better, he took a protective stance next to me.

When Jake just looked at me I suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Is he okay?" I asked in a quiet voice which I was sure nobody could hear.

"Are you serious? Collie, that asshole just tackled you like a frickin' linebacker and you're asking about him? You are unbelievable!" Jake shouted at me and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I pulled away from Quil and ran out of the gym, not wanting to cry in front of a bunch of people I didn't know. I briefly heard someone yell my name, but I didn't stop until I reached the girls bathroom. I looked around before I entered, checked under the stalls for feet before sliding down the wall and let myself cry.

**Author's Note: So here's chapter two, I'm thinking that the next one may be in Jake's POV but who knows. Please Review and tell me what you think :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story. **

Jake's POV

"Collie, wait!" I yelled as I watch her run from the gym, feeling like the biggest asshole in the world. I really didn't mean to yell at her, but it had really scared me something awful when I saw that Arnold guy tackle her and then she didn't move.

I slowly made my way over to the bleachers and slumped down onto them, letting my head fall into my hands. I could feel the guys watching me but I ignored them. All I could think about was the fact that I had finally found my imprint, my soul mate, and in a matter of minutes I had already managed to screw it up.

"Jake, dude, I hate to tell you but that is not the way to win the girls heart." Quil said, looking at the door that Collie had just run out of.

Sam cleared his throat before I had the chance to beat the crap out of Quil. "Quil, you Embry and Paul go ahead and head back to class or wherever. Jared and I got it from here." Sam sighed. I looked up in time to see the guys leaving and Jared giving Kim a kiss good-bye. "Good luck, Jake." Kim said, as she waved and left. Once the others had left Jared and Sam turned to me, grins spread across their faces.

"So, how does it feel?" Jared asked me, not even trying to hide his amusement. I then remembered all the crap all of us guys had given Jared and Sam about being whipped and giving into Kim and Emily all the time. But now I realized that it wasn't them being whipped, they couldn't help it, all the wanted to do was make their girls smile. I know I would do anything to make Collie smile.

"Like suddenly all my reasons for living are gone and she's the only thing that keeps me here. When I saw her, it was like I was seeing light for the first time and I feel absolutely great." I said, feeling my grin grow as I talked about Collie.

"Oh yeah, he has so imprinted. Congratulations, Jake." Jared smiled, smacking me on the back.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for always ragging on you guys, I guess I now know how you feel." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it yet. Just wait until she's got you wrapped around her finger, and then we'll talk." Jared laughed as he looked over at Sam who was smiling.

"Jake, you better go talk to her. She was pretty upset and you've got a lot of explaining to do. Come on over to Emily's when you're done." Sam said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I sighed as I got up and headed toward the doors, going to find my imprint.

Walking down the hallway, I looked in all the classrooms as I passed them, hoping to just get a small glance of her. I was about to turn around and start my search over again when I passed the girls bathroom, where I could hear sniffling and someone trying to fight sobs, sighing I slowly made my way over to the bathroom opening.

"Collie? Are you in there?" I asked, feeling stupid for even asking. "Go away!" was the response I got back, I groaned and went in anyway. When I entered the bathroom my heart broke at the sight in front of me, _my_ Collie sitting on the bathroom floor, knees pulled to her chest, and her shoulders shaking slightly from crying. I was suddenly filled with such sorrow and guilt it took all my will power not to cry too.

I bent down in front of her and gently ran a hand through her hair, she looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I felt like the world's biggest douche bag. "I thought I told you to go away." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah well, you know that I'm not a very good listener." I said, giving her a small smile. Collie rolled her eyes at me as a tear slipped down her cheek; I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb. I stood up and held my hands out to her, to help her up off the bathroom floor; she took them willingly and I pulled her to her feet. I kept one of her hands in mine as I led her over to the bathroom sinks and lifted her to sit on the counter, so she was the same height as me.

She opened her mouth to say something but I held a finger to her lips and started. "Collie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just got so worried and…and scared when you were just lying on the gym floor not moving. And then that Gary guy was laughing and I just snapped, I won't apologize for trying to hurt him because he hurt you but I am sorry that I upset you." I said, looking into her eyes waiting for some kind of reaction.

She just looked at me for a moment before I felt her arms snake around my neck and she pulled my head closer to hers; I leaned forward and let my lips meet hers. It was like fireworks were going off in my head as we continued kissing, slowly and gently discovering each other as more than friends. My hand ran down her side, gently caressing her.

After what had seemed like hours we pulled away, both of us gasping for breath, "Jake," She whispered, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, concern suddenly filling me. What if she rejected me? What if she never wanted to see me or talk to me again? My body began to physical hurt as all the "what if" scenarios ran through my head, until I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. "You're forgiven."

**Author's Note: Oh, I'm so bad. Teehee :] Please Review and I might update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story.**

Collie's POV 

I watched as a big grin spread across Jake's face, his body physical relaxing. Before Jake had come into the bathroom, I had every intention of never speaking to him again, but after seeing his hurt expression and after hearing his apology I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'm glad, I really am." Jake smiled, as he traced a circle pattern on my leg while he was staring off into space, like he did when he was thinking hard about something.

"Jake," I started, chewing nervously on my bottom lip, wondering if he was going to say that the kiss was a mistake. When he looked at me I continued. "What are you thinking about? I'll understand if you just want to forget about the…um…the kiss." I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"What? No! That's now what I'm thinking at all, Collie. I do have something to tell you though but I don't want to do it here." He said, looking around at the bathroom. I looked around too and inwardly groaned. _Oh yeah, Collie, your cool. Your first kiss with Jake was in the girls' bathroom. Wait till you tell Ally, she'll never let me live this down! _

"How about we get out of here? The school nurse gave you an excused day off." Jake asked, lacing our fingers together. "Okay," I nodded, as I jumped off the counter, smiling to myself as Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tried to not over think things and just let it happen, but I couldn't help but notice the amount of body heat that was coming off of him.

As we walked down the hallway, I closed my eyes as I imagined Jake and me walking like this every day. _Collie! Stop getting ahead of yourself, you only kissed him once. This could be a side effect to the head injury, and you're dreaming. _As we came to the front office, Jake stopped and popped his head inside the door, assumingly telling Mrs. Baker that he was taking me home. She waved at the through the window and Jake came back out, grabbing my hand and leading me out to his car.

"Your chariot my lady," he said, opening the door for me. I laughed and got in, "Oh what a gentleman." I said, doing my best impression of a southern belle before bursting into a fit of giggles as he shut the door and went around to the driver's side. Jake started the car and flipped the radio on low before he pulled out of the school parking lot. We drove along in an awkward silence, Jake humming softly to himself and me looking out the window, my heart beating out of my chest.

I watched Jake watching me out of the corner of his eye. "What?" I asked him finally, Jake smiled and leaned over, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind my ear. "I was admiring the view." He said. I looked out the window and nodded, "Yeah, La Push is really pretty this time of year." Jake snorted, "I was talking about you." He said and I blushed.

It was weird that suddenly Jake was all flirty with me; after all we had been friends for years. Why was he all the sudden kissing me in bathrooms and flirting in his car? _Why do I suddenly fill like I'm in a cheesy 80s movie? Where is John Cusack holding the boom box over his head? Am I suddenly going to be waiting outside the church for Jake Ryan? _

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jake asked me as he pulled off the road, close to the cliff that most of the kids at school cliff dive off of. "Just thinking." I said simply, looking out the window as Jake came around to my side and opened my door. "Thinking about what?" he questioned me as we started up the trail that lead to the cliffs, hand in hand. "I was wondering why you suddenly want to kiss me in bathrooms." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it and I could have kicked myself.

I heard him chuckle lightly and then sigh, "That's what I need to talk to you about," he was quiet for a moment as we continued our way up the trail until we came to a clearing, Jake led us over to a log and took a seat, pulling me down next to him.

"Did your grandmother ever tell you the legends of our tribe? The ones about where our people come from and why." Jake asked, suddenly, looking out toward the water. I looked up at him with a confused look. _Since when does Jake care about history and legends?_

"What the hello kitty is going on, Jake?" I asked, making him look down at me. "Since when did you put on 20 pounds of muscle? Since when are you friends with Sam Uley or Jared or Paul for that matter? Since when do you want to kiss me in bathrooms? And yes I remember the legend about the cold ones, where the men of the tribe shifted into big dogs in order to protect the village." When I finished, looked at me and I realized I had hurt his feelings and I suddenly felt really guilty.

"Collie, the legends of our tribe are actually histories, they are true and the reason I know this is because I'm a shifter, so is Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil." He was watching me carefully, I guess making sure I wasn't going to run, faint or jump off the cliff. I just nodded for him to continue and he sighed.

"Part of being one of us, is that we have the potential to imprint on someone. Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim and now I imprinted on you." Jake said, looking down at his hands as if he was embarrassed.

To say I was shocked was an understatement; I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it, not knowing what else to do. I didn't understand what an imprint was but I knew I didn't have a problem with it if it meant I got to kiss Jake more.

"Just because we're imprinted doesn't mean we have to be in a romantic relationship. The way it works is that I'll be whatever you need me to be; rather it's a friend, a protector or a lover. I just want to, need to be in your life. You were important to me before I changed but now you're my whole world, Collie." He said, looking at me with those big chocolate brown eyes.

I leaned forward and kissed him, "I'm not going anywhere, Jake. And I defiantly don't want to be just friends." I whispered, smiling at the relief that spread across his face. Jake wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, I felt warm instantly and I knew I could get use to this.

We sat there quietly, enjoying each other's company and watching the water. Soon however, the silence began to slowly drive me insane.

"Wanna know something random?" I asked him, as I played with his fingers. He nodded for me to continue. "I've never been cliff diving before."

Jake gave me a grin, before he stood up and pulled me up with him. "There's a first time forever thing, babe." he said as picked me, bridal style and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Ready?" he asked as he sat me down and grabbed my hand, I nodded and as I watched him get ready to jump I only had one thought, _Oh Buddy, I'm in trouble. _

**Author's Note: How was that? Tell me what you think. Reviews = Quicker updates :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story.**

**Author's Note: I'm glad that so many of you like this story :] Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing, it makes me want to update sooner. After this chapter, if anyone has any suggestions, please give me some feedback. **

**Now it's really time for the story… **

Collie POV

"So, what did you think?" Jake asked, as we headed back to his car, my hair sticking to my face and my clothes hanging off my body from the heaviness of the water.

"I liked it, I'm never doing it again but it was fun." I said through chattering teeth; Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him and his body heat warming me instantly.

"Is being so warm a wolf thing?" I asked as he opened the door for me to slide into the passenger seat while he ran around to the driver's side. Once he was inside he gently pulled me closer to him, so my head was resting on his chest and his arm was around me. "Yeah, cool huh? I'm 108 year round." He said, starting the car and pulling back onto the road. I nodded, tracing a random pattern on his leg.

"Why do you shake when you get angry, I noticed it in the gym today after I woke up, is that a wolf thing too?" I asked, as I heard him sigh. "Yeah, anger is what triggers us to transform. In the legend it isn't until after the cold one kills half the village and the chief's son, does the chief transform. Thought you would have caught onto that one, know it all." He said and I ignored his teasing tone of voice, I couldn't help it that I liked reading and remembered the useless information I read.

"Is it okay if I take you over to Sam and Emily's? I know she'll want to meet you and Quil and Embry were worried about you after Arnold tackled you." Jake said, as he drummed lightly on the steering wheel randomly. I could tell by the tightening in his jaw that Gary was still a sore subject. "Sure sure," I said, smirking up at him as he rolled his eyes at me.

Too quickly we were sitting in front of a one story, cabin type house that was in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by trees. Jake squeezed my shoulder before getting out, and letting me out on his side. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the house, stopping just before we reached the porch stairs. "About Emily, don't stare, okay? It really bothers Sam." Jake whispered to me, before continuing inside, pulling me along with him.

The inside of the house was small; there were no walls to divide the kitchen and living room areas, which I felt made it homier. There was a hallway that led to a bathroom and a small bedroom. Quil and Embry were sitting at the kitchen table, eating muffins that looked to be the size of softballs. When we entered they looked up and grinned.

"I see she took it well. Surprised our little book worm didn't figure it out on her own." Embry said through a mouthful of muffin.

"Does the puppy need a bib?" I asked sarcastically as I watched, half of what was in his mouth fall into his lap. Quil laughed as Jake took one of the muffins from the basket on the table. "Ha Ha. And to think, I was worried about you after…your accident." Embry said, as Jake leveled him with a glare. Jake and Embry both reached over and grabbed another chocolate chip muffin and stuffed that into their mouths, acting like a couple of wild animals.

"So, how do feel about us being big and furry, Collie-Cat?" Quil asked, as he stretched his arms over his head. _Way to be subtly, Quil, geez._ I shook my head, "I don't really think I have processed it yet. Ask me tomorrow."

I looked into the living room to see Kim sitting on Jared's lap; they were nuzzled close while watching TV. Well Kim was watching TV, Jared was watching her. They looked so happy in their own little world and I couldn't help but wonder if Jake and I would ever reach that level. I looked over at Jake to see him watching me and I smiled at the blush that grew on his cheeks.

"Dude, I never want to imprint, after that you're whipped for life! She's got you by the balls for eternity, talk about a lifetime commitment." Embry said and Quil rolled his eyes.

"That's a lovely analogy, Embry. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I looked up to see a petite young woman leaning against the kitchen counter watching us. She had long black hair that ran down the middle of her back and big brown eyes; I knew she was Emily from the scars that were across the left side of her face.

"Hi, I'm Emily Young. You must be Collie; it's nice to meet you." She said as she turned her head slightly towards me and smiled. I smiled back at her and responded "Nice to meet you too."

"No, but I kiss you with it Em and your just as good as my mom." Embry said, as he jumped up and kissed Emily on the right cheek. She pulled away from him her face showing mock disgust. "Sam's going to kill you, dude. Hey, when he does can I have your stereo?" Quil asked as the front door opened and Sam and Paul walked in.

Emily's body language changed completely when Sam entered the kitchen, her eyes seemed to brighten more and her smile grew from ear to ear. Sam came straight over to her and kissed all the scars on her face. At first I thought that it was completely adorable until something inside my mind clicked.

_Why would it bother Sam so much if he wasn't the cause of those scars? Oh my god! Sam scared her! Oh my god, Jake's a werewolf! I'm imprinted to a werewolf! I'm imprinted to a freakin' monster! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Why couldn't I just find a guy with a normal job, like a waiter or ticket collector at the movies? Is this room getting smaller? I need to get out of here, I need time to think. _

"Collie? Earth to Collie, you okay?" I looked over at Jake, who was watching me with concerned eyes and I realized that I was breathing heavily. I looked around to see everyone in the room staring at me, concern in their eyes. I suddenly felt like a trapped wounded animal that they were trying to nurse back to health. "I think I'm going to be sick." I said, as I got up and ran out the front door. Just as I had made it off the front porch and to the side of the house, my stomach gave in to the nauseous feeling.

**Author's Note: Reviews = Faster Updates, just saying. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story.**

Jake's POV

Watching Collie run out of the kitchen, I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I could feel her sudden panic and it scared me. I watched Kim and Jared walk into the room and look around for my imprint.

"And that is what you call information overload." Sam said, as he kissed Emily's temple. Jared suddenly shouted followed by Sam, Quil and Embry's chorus of "Shit" and "Damn it." When I gave them all a questioning look, Embry and Quil looked at each other and then at Sam.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, starting to feel like they were hiding something.

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "They boys and I kinda had a bet on how Collie was going to take the werewolf and imprinting news." I just stared at him for a moment, suddenly feeling aggression toward my Alpha, before Quil continued.

"See I bet she'd scream, Embry said she'd faint, Jared said she's throw up and Sam said she would laugh at you; like she thought you were trying to be funny or something. As you can tell Jared won." He said rambling while he was trying to keep the mood light, and all I wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"Congratulations Jared, what did you win?" I asked, trying to get myself to calm down. I knew it wasn't his fault, in fact we had done the same thing when to him when he imprinted on Kim.

Jared looked over at Sam before he answered, "I get to switch patrol shifts one night with someone so I can spend more time with Kim," he paused to look at her as her face brightened at the thought of spending more time with him. "But I won't make you work one of my shifts, Jake." He added quickly as he walked over to Kim, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her nose, watching them made me yearn to be near Collie.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, like I had seen my dad do my entire childhood. "Well, I'm glad you guys got a good laugh out of my misery." I said as I shot Quil and Embry a glare. They smiled at me, looking guilty. "Sorry, Dude." Quil mumbled and went to grab another muffin.

In the silence of the house, I could hear Collie gasping for air and before I could stop myself a small whimper escaped my lips. Sam gave me an understanding look and Embry rolled his eyes

"What the hell is you're problem, Embry?" I snapped at him. He had been pissy with me since that morning in gym class and I didn't know why but I did know that it was really starting to piss me off. Embry gave me an irritated look that said _"Duh, Jake. You should know why I'm pissed off, dumbass." _

And then it suddenly hit me. Embry had wanted to ask Collie out when we got back to school but then she wasn't there for a week because she was sick. He had planned to ask her after school today when we all hang out in the parking lot. That was the plan until gym class where I imprinted on her. I knew that he was hurt, just like I had been when I found out about Bella and Edward, but I also knew Embry and knew he would get over it. Probably by tomorrow even.

After what seemed like hours where an awkward silence settled between the members of the pack; I finally decided that I should go check on Collie, try to calm her down a little and maybe talk it out. As I stood, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Emily looking up at me.

"Maybe Kim and I should go talk to her, so she can have the girl perspective." Emily may have worded it as a suggestion but I knew she'd get her way; not because Sam was the Alpha but because she was right. I sighed and plopped back down in the kitchen chair. "What if she doesn't want me?" I asked, hoping only Emily would hear me. She gave me a small smile before she headed out the door.

Kim moved out of Jared's grasp reluctantly and followed Emily outside. She stopped as she reached the door and turned around, "Yeah, who better to fill her in on all the important things about having a werewolf boyfriend than the wolf girls." She said, brightly. I groaned and felt dread wash over my body. "Don't worry, Jake. She'll get over the initial shock and everything will work out. I know it will." Kim said, giving me a thumbs up that was supposed to be reassuring.

As I watched them leave, I suddenly felt a little better about the entire situation. If anyone could help me, I knew it was Emily.

Collie POV

The sound of grass rustling came from behind me and I around, expecting to see Jake, and found Emily and Kim instead. I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my hoodie that I realized was still damp. I sighed, figuring they weren't out here to enjoy the wonderful odor that was filling the air. "I'm so sorry, Emily, I'll clean it up in a minute." I said, rubbing my hands on my jeans nervously.

Emily looked sort of offended and shook her head, "Don't be silly, Sam will take care of it later. Right now we need to worry about you. How are you feeling? And be honest, I don't want you getting sick again." I looked at her puzzled, wondering how she could have known I was sick and we had just met. "Sam told me the entire story." She said, as if reading my mind. I nodded, "To be honest, I've felt better. It's not every day you find out that someone you grew up with is a werewolf and you're imprinted with him."

Emily sighed and motioned me towards a car that was sitting in the driveway, where she and Kim got in the front seat and I carefully slid into the back. I was gratefully when she turned the heat on in the car and watched as she and Kim turned around, looking at me expectantly.

"So, how did Jared imprint on you, Kim?" I asked, suddenly feeling better that I wasn't the only one to have gone through this before.

Kim smiled and jumped right into her and Jared's story. As she told it, I found it really sad that she had liked him for so many years and he hadn't even known her name until the day he imprinted on her. Then again, Jake and I had been friends for years and he hadn't noticed me in a romantic way until after he turned into the wolf boy. By the time she was finished I felt so much relief that I wasn't the only one to feel some of the same emotions.

"So how did he tell you about the whole imprint and werewolf thing?" I asked her. She sighed and shook her head. "He took me on a couple of dates, hoping to weaken the blow. And when he finally got the confidence to do it, we were sitting on the beach looking at the stars and he sort of yelled it at me. I looked at him funny and laughed, because I thought he was kidding. But when I looked at him and saw the hurt and the sorrow in his eyes, I knew he was telling the truth and I stood up to leave but instead I fainted." She said, her face getting redder, the more she told the story.

"That sucks, what happened when you woke up?" I asked, scooting to the middle of the backseat. Kim laughed, "Jared was kneeling over me and he looked so worried and scared that I knew that I loved him and so I leaned up and kissed him. We've been together ever since." From the dreamy look in her eyes, I knew she wouldn't want it any other way.

"It's not as bad as you think, Collie," Emily started, "Your strong, that's why the imprint bond was made. Billy and Old Quil believe that reason for the imprint is to make the werewolf stronger, to make him fight harder and I agree with them. Have you ever noticed how calm Jared gets when Kim is just in the room? Jake does the same thing with you, but you haven't had time to notice it because you're scared, and I completely understand why, I was too. But you have to get past that fear and be there for him, I know you feel the pull between you two." Emily was looking at me in the rearview mirror, I sighed. I knew she was right, I could feel the pull between us and I didn't want to be away from Jake.

I slid over to the door and went to get out when Kim's voice stopped me, "Where are you going?" I looked at her and with a smile, "To talk to my werewolf boyfriend." I laughed as I shut the door and headed toward Emily's house, humming as I went.

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews = Quicker Updates. :] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story.**

**Author's Note****: Here's a new chapter for Oh, Buddy. I know I took forever with the update but college life got in the way. I'm just glad my muse is back and I was able to get through my three essays :D But you don't care about that sooooo… On with the story! Oh and reviews= quicker updates, just saying….**

Jake's POV

I had been standing at the window, watching the girls talking when I saw Collie get out of the car. She was smiling and I could hear her softly humming and I suddenly had an overwhelming amount of relief come over me as I noticed she was coming towards the house, popping a mint into her mouth as she went. I pushed the front door open and walked out into the front yard to meet her.

"Collie, I know you're scared and I'm not going to push you to do…" I was cut off as she jumped into my arms and brought her lips to mine. My train of thought was lost in those lips and I figured I could stay this way forever, her legs wrapped around my waist and my arms around her. It seemed that everything was finally in place, I had my pack, I had my family and I had my girl…my Collie.

_Explains the breath mint. _I thought to myself as we pulled apart and I set her down. She was looking at me with her sparkling blue eyes and I fought the urge to kiss her again. "Collie, if you don't want to…" I tried again but was cut off by her finger begin placed on my lips. "Jake, don't ruin the moment by thinking and just kiss me again." And I did because there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to make her happy, and if I got to kiss her in the process then that was an added bonus.

When we pulled away this time she looked up at me, "I think I could get used to doing that." She had a playful smirk on her face and I couldn't help but laugh. "Good because I'm never going to get tired of doing it." I said as I kissed her again, but was interrupted by a chorus of "Awe" that I knew could have only come from Kim and Emily.

"I thought you said you were going to talk to him Colleen" Kim said, laughing. Collie pulled away from me, blushing and looked at them with a guilty smile. "We were talking, Kimberly! It was just with our tongues!" She called back to her and we all burst laughter.

Yeah, things were defiantly going to get interesting now and I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note: And there it is, I know its super short but I wanted to post it before my late night class. I don't know if I'm going to leave it there, or add another chapter or have a sequel. Any suggestions would be highly appreciated. And remember, reviews = quicker updates. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to, with that said on with the story.**

Collie POV

Sitting at Sam and Emily's table, watching her make over three dozen muffins, I couldn't help but think about how wonderful these past three months had been. Thinking back to how I had reacted to the imprinting made me want to laugh at myself. How could I have ever had so much doubt? Jake was the perfect boyfriend in every way, even when he eats me out of house and home, and snores loudly after falling asleep while we were watching a movie. At first I had gotten a bit annoyed with his sleeping, saying that he complains about not spending time with me and then sleeps during our time together. He just looked at me and said "Just laying here with you in my arms, makes me feel more at ease," and with that I shut up because how can you argue with someone who is that sweet and romantic.

I looked over at Emily and sighed, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" When she shot me a dirty look, I held my arm that was in a cast up in surrender. "Just thought I should offer," I said, smiling at her innocently.

"What did you do now? I heard at school you were taken to the hospital, I'm just glad Jake and the others weren't there today." I turned around to see Kim standing in the door way looking at my arm.

"I tripped and fell during gym today," I mumbled, picking at the paper towel that was sitting in front of me.

Kim gave me a knowing look and shook her head, sitting down next to me. "Honey, are things with that creep not getting any better?" I shook my head no and listened to her sigh. After that day in gym, Gary had been even more of a problem. Apparently Jacob's constant glares are too subtle for Gary to get the hint and leave me alone. Of course he doesn't bother me when Jake, Quil and Embry are in class and even he's not stupid enough to do that.

"Well, Jake's going to hit the roof when he sees that." Kim said, pointing to the purple cast on my right arm. I had decided that if I had to wear it, I was at least going to like the color.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said, looking over at her just in time to see her stick her tongue out at me, I of course had to stick mine out in response. We heard a chuckle from behind us and turned around to see Jared leaning against the door frame.

"Well aren't you two cute, how old are you again?" He asked as he came over and kissed Kim on the cheek and took her muffin. She started to protest but just shook her head instead.

"Very funny, Jar," I said as I stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I looked around to make sure Emily was busy before I headed to the cabinet for a glass. I hate being waited on; and since I had come over to Emily's with my arm like it is three hours ago, she had insisted on not letting me do anything.

I reached up for the glass, standing on my tip toes when I felt something warm brush my arm. I looked over to see Sam standing there and he easily grabbed the cup and handed it to me, smiling slightly. I smiled as a thank you and he turned to Emily wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hair. It may sound creepy, but I love watching them together. Sam was usually so hard and many took him as mean but when he was around Emily he was like a big puppy (pun definitely intended!). I also love the way that he would always show his affection for her, even when the pack was around, by kissing her scars or just telling her she looked beautiful.

Sighing, I placed the cup under the faucet and tried to turn it on but no matter how I tried I either couldn't turn the knob or couldn't hold the class. At the sound of my sigh, Emily turned around and groaned. "Colleen, I told you that I would get whatever you needed! How did you even get that glass down by yourself?" I smiled sheepishly at her, and nodded to Sam, "He helped me with the glass, Em. I promise not to try and hydrate myself anymore if you would please just fill the cup up for me."

Emily shook her head at me as she opened the freezer and got me ice and took all these extra steps. I shook my head at her and chuckled along with Sam. This is why I wanted to do it myself. She handed me the glass and smiled, "Now get out of the kitchen, Collie." Emily was smiling but I could see the seriousness behind her words and so I turned to leave.

"I thought a woman's place was in the kitchen." Embry said as he, Jake and Quil entered, all grabbing a muffin that was fresh out of the oven. Before I could respond to Embry, Jake came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him, my cast between us. He must have felt it because he looked down and said, "What happened to your arm, babe?" he asked, as he gently picked it up in his hands and ran his fingers over it.

I looked at the floor and gave a resigning sigh, "I was in gym class and Gary shoved me during volleyball." I said, in nothing more than a whisper but I knew that Jake had heard every word and I could feel him shaking with anger. "Collie, get back!" I heard Sam yell as I felt myself being pulled away from my boyfriend, stumbling slightly. Quil put himself between me and Jake, knowing that if he let his best friend accidentally hurt me then Jake would never forgive himself or Quil.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jacob yelled as he turned and ran out of the house, I suddenly felt like my perfect little world and fallen apart in the matter of seconds. I turned around to where I was facing Quil, letting my head fall on his chest and I cried for the first time in three months.

**Author's Note: I would like to give a big thank you to all that have been reading, adding Oh Buddy to their story alerts and reviewing. It makes me feel good knowing that so many of you like this. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, they would be greatly appreciated. Reviews = Quicker Updates, just saying. :] **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to. With that said, on with the next chapter :]**

Jake's POV

As I let the inner animal take control, I felt myself transform and inwardly groaned when my mind was instantly filled with images of Kim; her smile, her eyes, her laugh it was obvious that it was Jared's turn to patrol. _What's up, Jake? I thought you'd be with Collie. _He thought to me as he continued patrolling the area around the rez. I thought about all I had witnessed at Sam and Emily's; the cast on her arm, the worried look in her eyes and the sound of her crying as I left the house, it was easier to show Jared what happened rather than tell him.

_Damn, Jake. What are you going to do? _Jared was never known for being subtle, that's for sure. _I want to kill him. He hurt her Jared, AGAIN! I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to protect her but at the same time I can't go against Sam's alpha orders. _The day I had imprinted on Collie and she had been hurt in gym class. Sam had given me a direct order to NOT hurt Gary physical.

_You can get your point across Jake…without physically hurting him. _I heard Jared say as I stopped behind Gary's house, I hadn't even realized I was running until I caught his scent. I calmed myself and transformed back to human and suddenly realized I didn't have any clothes. Groaning I looked around to see, a pair of jeans hanging on the clothes line behind Gary's house. Grabbing them quickly and slipping them back into the woods, as I pulled them onto my body I figured out quickly that they were Gary's; due to the fact that they were about three sizes too big in the hips. I would have found this funny but at the moment I had to find something to hold them up with. Looking around again, I noticed a bungee cord laying beyond the woods and picked it up, feeding it through the belt loops. It looked tacky and made me feel like Larry the Cable guy, but it did the job so with that, I headed to Gary's front door. Hoping I could keep my temper in check.

Gary opened the door and smirked when he saw me, _Not smart to do, you little shit _I thought as I took a deep calming breath, something I had seen Collie try to teach Paul. "Gary, I wanted to come over and talk to you about Collie." I said, trying to keep my voice neutral.

Gary snorted, "What? Did the little bitch tell you I shoved her again? Look, man it's not my fault she's clumsy," That was true; Collie is all the time tripping and falling, but never hard enough to break her arm. "And besides she swung at me first, I may have shoved her but she punched me." Gary crossed his arms and glared at me.

"What did you do?" I asked, mimicking his stance, he looked at me confused and I rolled my eyes. "What did you do to piss her off enough for her to punch you?" I clarified for him.

"Oh, I just grabbed her ass. It was kinda there and well I wanted to touch it, so I did." He said, smirking at me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so out faces were inches apart.

"Listen here, asshole. If you talk to her, touch her, look at her, go anywhere near her or even think about her, and it will be the worst day of your life." I knew I was in for it when I got back and Sam finds out what happened but I can't help it. Gary was looking at me like I was crazy and nodded his head.

_You are crazy, crazy in love. _I told myself as I smirked at him. "So do we have an understanding here, Gary?" I asked, as I let go of his shirt, dusting off his shoulders for dramatic effect. _ Collie has been making me watch the Godfather WAY too much lately. _As I watched him nodded his head and go back into his house quickly. Smirking to myself, I made my way back to the woods and phased back, running back toward Sam and Emily's.

_Where have you been? What did you do? _ I heard Sam's angry thoughts and I suddenly felt like a small child.

_I didn't do anything to physical hurt the douchebag, just like you said. I just put the fear of God into him. _I said, allowing Sam to see what exactly I had done. I heard him sigh, but he finally said,_ I'm not happy you grabbed him but I can't really blame you. You kept better control than I would have. You should go back to the house, Collie was crying when I left and Quil was having a mental break down trying to calm her down. _ I started running faster towards Sam and Emily's; now that I had the knowledge that Collie was crying. I hated when she cried, and I really hated it when I caused it.

As soon as I was behind their house, I phased back and looked around for the hidden spare clothes. Emily had come up with the idea that keeping a pair of shorts for each of us hidden after she had to keep getting out of bed to bring us clothes. Slipping into my shorts, as I headed to the back door, I silently considered what to say to her. I mean, she knows that I can't help being protective of her, it's a werewolf thing. But that fact wouldn't make things easier, when it came to her emotions, Collie didn't exactly use her head. Opening the back door I could her soft sniffling, taking a deep breath, I went inside.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to all of you that are reading and reviewing. :] It makes me feel awesome! So please review. Oh I'm also working on a new story that I'm pretty excited about! :] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga nor do I pretend to. With that said, on with the next chapter :]**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, adding this to story alerts and your favorite stories list. It means so much. Also, you should definitely go check out my new story Dancing Through Life. :] Okay, I'm done shamelessly advertising my work. **

Jake's POV:

Not only did I hear sniffling, it was also mixed with giggles and what I thought was singing. My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way inside, quickly and quietly.

"First I was afraid; I was petrified, thinking I could never live without you by my side." Quil was holding Emily's hairbrush as a microphone and was singing "I Will Survive" into it, making Collie giggle. I loved when she was happy, I was just sad I couldn't be the one making her that way. I peered into the living room to see that he was dancing along with his singing, his ass sticking out and he was shaking it, totally getting way into the song and I knew he would get crap from the guys later for it; but he was use to it due to the tea parties he and Claire would have together. Emily and Kim were also sitting on the couch with Collie, watching Quil make a fool of himself, both of them laughing loudly.

I felt someone standing behind me and I turned around to see Jared standing there, watching Kim with a smile on his face. I wondered for a moment if that was the way I looked at Collie, with big hopeful eyes- kind of like a dog greeting their master when they return home from work…geez the dog references are endless.

Jared cleared his throat and pulled the attention of the three occupants of the living room to us. "Sorry to interrupt your little concert here, Quil but Kim and I are having date night tonight and I'd like to get going before Sam asks me to patrol." Jared smiling as Kim jumped off the couch and practically ran over to him, not before waving at Collie and giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the floor as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Emily quickly followed them out of the room, excusing herself into the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna go um help Emily in the kitchen." Quil finally said, giving Collie a reassuring smile before leaving, and then giving me a pat on the back before heading into the kitchen.

I walked into the room and sat down next to her and felt my heart break as she scooted away from me. Her casted arm was sitting in her lap and she was staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I didn't like this, the awkwardness between us, if she was this upset over me losing my temper and yelling at her, I couldn't imagine what Sam went through with Emily; then again Emily and Collie are two very different people.

"Sugar," I started, I lifted her chin gently so that she was looking at me, I had recently started calling her sugar after a late night conversation where she said that I made her life "sweeter". She let me lift her chin, and for that I was grateful that she didn't jerk away from me. Her blue eyes had shinning unshed tears in them and it was killing me to see her so upset.

"I'm sorry I upset you, but I'm not sorry I defended you to that guy. That's one thing I will never apologize for doing," I moved my hand to rest on her cheek as I said that, "I'm your protector, Collie and I…I love you." She looked at me with wide eyes and I realized that was the first time I had said that to her. I knew I had always felt it but I didn't want to come on to strong after just telling her about the imprint but as we got closer after these last few months I knew it was true.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she threw herself into my arms and stared kissing me with such passion, as if this would be the last time we'd ever see each other, I knew I was forgiven. Collie moved to where she was straddling me and I had my hands on her hips instantly, rubbing on hand along her body while the other just held her. After minutes of making out heavily, she pulled away so that our foreheads were resting against each other.

"I love you too, Jacob" She whispered, breathlessly. Hearing those words made my heart feel like it was going to explode in my chest. Collie climbed off of my lap and settled down next to me, her head laying on my chest and her casted arm lying on my leg. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to me, resting my head on top of hers. Sitting here in Emily and Sam's living room, all felt right in my little world again; Collie was happy, most of the pack was happy except for Leah because she is never happy and I was happy.

"So what did you say to Gary?" Collie asked me in a quiet voice, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and pulled her closer to me, "I just told him to leave you alone, I promise I didn't physical hurt him this time. But I swear Collie, next time I will." I could feel my anger growing and I quickly took a deep breath, getting a whiff Collie's shampoo and the wolf inside me settled down. She nodded and laid her head back down on my chest, I could tell she was going to fall asleep. I gently stretched my legs out and shifted her so she was lying with her head on my stomach and began running my fingers through her hair. Her breath evened out and I sighed.

_Oh Buddy, I'm in Trouble_ I thought to myself as I watched her sleeping, knowing that she had me wrapped around her finger already. I kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her, settling in for sleep. This life wasn't perfect but it was mine and I was pretty content with it.

**Author's Note: I think this is the legit end of Oh, Buddy and to be honest I'm kind of sad :[ Please Review and a big THANK YOU to all that have read this story and have stuck with it till the end. Oh, Did I mention I have a new story? You should defiantly go check it out! :]**


End file.
